At industrial sites it is becoming more important than ever to conserve on energy usage, and mining sites are no different. Mining sites utilize a vast amount of energy and there are many places that energy can be conserved and utilized for other sources. The present disclosure provides power generation systems, processes for generating energy at an industrial mine site, water heating systems and processes of heating water.